


The Man Beneath | Eddsworld TomTord Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Matt, Beta patryk, Eddsworld - Freeform, Forced Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Omega Tom, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, alpha tord, beta edd, fluff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {Pre-End TomTord Omegaverse Red Army Kidnap AU}Tord sees Tom as a burden in his life and tries to do whatever he can to get rid of him, eventually kidnapping him and taking him off to a secret army base, manipulating him to *make* him realise that Tord is the superior of the two.





	1. Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS:  
> •RAPE/NON-CON  
> •OMEGAVERSE DYNAMICS  
> •KIDNAPPING  
> •STRONG LANGUAGE
> 
> ❗️ALSO❗️  
> I IN NO WAY SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE, IN THIS STORY I DEPICT THESE AS THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW, *NOT* THE CREATORS

It was a normal day in the eyes of Thomas. He had woken himself up, got washed, dressed, had breakfast, had his morning argument with Tord. Everything was going smoothly, until Tord had started rambling on about how ‘he is an Alpha’ and that ‘he is superior to anyone else in the house’. That pissed Tom right off, he hated Alphas that would bring up their superiority over Betas and Omegas randomly, especially since Tom himself was an Omega “You know, _asshat_ , Omegas are just as good at ‘Alpha _shit_ ’ as Alphas are, you don’t have to rub our noses in your dominance, we already know how shit you treat us…” He let out an annoyed huff, looking out of the kitchen window to try and occupy himself. Tord raised a brow “You don’t have to remind me that you’re a weak little pussy, Thomas, I’m sure everybody can tell just by your posture…!” He chuckled lightly at the Omega, smirking, always wanting to have the last laugh. Tom growled at the head Alpha, gritting his teeth as he spoke “ _You know, some_ Omegas are actually more ‘ _Alpha_ ’ than _real_ Alphas, I could probably take you down in _seconds_...”. “I’d like to see you try, short-stack, you can’t even take down _Matt_ , a _Beta_ …” Tord snickered, glancing at Edd, who looked furious. “I’m not going to interfere this time, Tom, come to me when you realise you _aren’t_ a strong Omega…” And with that, Edd stood and left, being the only other Alpha—that was also the only sensible one—in the household. Matt followed quickly behind, definitely not wanting to pick a fight with either of the two. Tom watched the two, as they went, he saw Tord distracted by Edd wrapping his arm around Matt. He took the opportunity and pounced on Tord, pushing him back slightly, but not managing to knock him over. Tord had quickly gained control of the situation, digging his sharp, claw-like nails into Tom’s scent gland. And like any normal Omega would, he whimpered loudly and fell to the ground. “I don’t know whether I should pity you or not, Thomas…You think you’re so smart and clever, you just can’t turn down a fight, can you, you scrawny little _weakling_ …” He kicked Tom in the stomach, hearing a slight whine coming from the man beneath him. “Let this be _another_ lesson for you, _don’t_ underestimate someone who is _obviously_ stronger and bigger than you, _especially_ if they’re an _Alpha_ , otherwise, you’ll just look stupid…” Tord left Tom curled up in a ball on the ground, knees up to his chest, protecting himself. Tom sat up once he knew the Alpha was gone “I’m surprised he didn’t use his voice…” He thought for a moment “Maybe it was for Matt’s sake, who knows…” He shakily pulled himself up onto his feet and sighed. He made his way to his room, deciding to rest.

Tord groaned heavily as he sat down at his desk “Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, what am I going to do with you, min elskede?” He weighed out his options; Get rid of Tom permanently or force him to join his army. He couldn’t have Tom running about rampant, trying to pick a fight with every Alpha he came across that didn’t see Omegas as anything special, he’d just be seen as a nuisance and be burned alive anyway. ‘Maybe’ Tord thought, smirking and chuckled deviously after the thought pieced itself together “Yes… Thomas, without thoughts…? That sounds brilliant~…!” Tord kept a wide smirk as he brought out a map of his base, looking for the right place to put him. He continued speaking to himself “Well, I’d have to put him in solitary while I broke him…After that, though, he’d probably go into training, getting him over every Omega’s fears…” He wrote everything down, planning to kidnap him that night. Edd burst in through the door, startling Tord so much that he threw his papers all over the place, turning to see him “Edd! Why’re you here?”. Edd sighed “Because I want you to apologise to Tom, you know you shouldn’t tease him…”. Tord laughed and stood “Eddy, this is why _I’m_ head Alpha, I can deal with Tom in my own way, after all, he _does_ belong to me, all of you do~!” He made his way over to the slightly short Alpha and wrapped an arm around him “Besides, I’m able to teach him how to act, I can change him so he’s not just some _runt_ …”. Edd groaned “I don’t care, apologise to him now or we’ll leave…”. Tord furrowed his brows and huffed “Fine, fine, I’ll go talk to him…” He pulled Edd out of the room with him, locking the door behind himself. Edd left him after reminding him of the warning. Tord made his way to Tom’s room, knocking on the door once he got there. “Who the fuck is it…?” Tom was panting and huffing, a sweet scent coming from his room. Tord took a deep inhale of that scent “It’s your _favourite_ Alpha~…”. Tom groaned softly and growled “Go away…I-… I don’t need your help…”. Tord opened the door “I didn’t come here to help you, I came to apologise for earlier~…” He stared at the Omega that was rutting against a pillow. He was drenched in sweat, looked very uncomfortable, red-faced. “My, my, look at you~…” Tord chuckled. Tom growled softly “Piss off, go play fuck buddies with Matt, I’m not in the fucking mood…”. Tord tutted “Tommy~! Don’t say that like you mean it! You _know_ I have to as it’s _my_ job as leader of the pack~…!” He sat on the bed beside him “And you know that whenever you need to get out of a heat, you just come to me~…Otherwise, I’ll be _very_ disappointed in you~…”. Tom leaned back on Tord “Mhh~… You win, now get rid of this heat…” He panted heavily and pushed the pillow away, sitting up. Tord chuckled as he pulled his bottoms off “Giving in so easily~? Heh, fine by me~…” He flung the rest of his clothes off, onto the floor and pulled Tom close, kissing down his neck, teasing him by licking his scent gland, making him whine loudly “T- Tord~… You asshole~…” Tom started to gently grind on him. Tord snickered a bit and let him, grinding back up against him. Tom moaned softly and glared at him, visibly wanting more. Tord rolled his eyes playfully and pinned him down, shaking his head “You want to move on so quickly, Thomas~…” He slowly pushed the tip of his thick, long dick into Tom’s wet, tight hole, gaining a loud mewl from the man underneath. Tord stopped when he’d made it halfway into him, slowly thrusting in and out of his aching pussy. Tom’s body was fully under Tord’s control, his mind was completely aware though, he wasn’t going to let him do _anything_ out of his boundaries. Tord continued to thrust in and out of him, picking up the pace a bit as he began to feel up and down his body, pinching his nipples, licking and sniffing at his scent gland, Tom was out of it, soaked in all the pleasure “Please~! To-rd, give me more~! I need you~!” He squirmed and panted heavily. Tord picked up the pace quite a bit more, making the Omega tear up from overstimulation. Tom arched his back and tilted his head back “Fuck~! Tord~! Just shove your fucking knot into me already~!” He was getting _extremely_ needy. Tord tutted and pushed all of himself—excluding his knot—into the submissive man, receiving a loud moan “Come on now, Thomas, I like to take it slow, you should know that~…! You _always_ get on at me for it but you thank me for it in the end~…” He pulled out to his tip “So just let me do my thing, I know you enjoy it~…” He went back to the slow and steady pace. Tom groaned from the pleasure and began to shake gently “Fuck~…!” He was already getting close to an orgasm, in his mind he blamed it on Tord for being so much of a _fucking_ tease, but it was really just his heat getting the best of him. Tord suddenly picked the pace right up and started pounding into the small man, taking him by surprise “T- TORD~! HOLY SHIT~! PLEASE~!” The poor Omega whined loudly “I’M SO CLOSE~! PUSH YOUR KNOT INTO ME~! MAKE ME SCREAM~!” He shakily held onto his arms. Tord’s knot had swelled right up, his instincts kicking in and diving down to one of the scent glands on his neck, holding onto him like that as he forced his knot into his stretched pussy. He made sure not to mark him though, not yet, he knew Tom would all pissy about it afterwards. Tom squealed once his knot was in, relaxing quickly after. He felt Tord pull away from his neck, kissing down his chest and whispering compliments softly like “My good boy~,” and “See, that wasn’t so bad, you did so well~,” Etcetera. Tom always fell asleep after he was knotted, this time was no exception. Tom had fallen into a deep sleep, obviously this time his heat had gotten to him. Tord had to sit there, cuddling into him for half an hour before his knot was fully loose. Tord let him sleep peacefully, going back to his room to prepare.

Tord knew Tom would still be asleep after that heat fuck, he usually slept for a good twelve hours afterwards. Good thing he got fucked at two in the afternoon and that it was currently ten at night. Surprisingly, Edd and Matt both slept early, they always did, making sure to be in bed by half-eight and asleep by nine. Tord didn’t have to worry about them, they were as crashed out as Tom. He had gotten his army uniform on, being used to sneaking out at night to check on things at his base. He wore what he always wore; a red turtleneck, a tan pair of loose-fitting trousers, a navy blue trench coat, secured by a red belt with his army’s insignia on the buckle, and a pair of knee-high, brown boots. He picked up his duffel bag full of guns, clothes and other things and grabbed a roll of duct tape and a long piece of rope. He made his way through to Tom’s room, seeing him curled up under his covers, cuddling Tommee bear. Tord silently ‘aww’ed at the sight, seeing him like that was so cute, seeing him al relaxed like that. He wasn’t going to have that peace for much longer. Tord carefully and quietly made his way to his bed, ripping a piece of duct tape off the roll and placing it gently over his mouth. Tom shuffled a bit and mumbled, not waking up though, which Tord was thankful for. Tord slowly turned Tom over, carefully pulling Tommee from his arms. Tom let out a quiet whine, mumbling something inaudible. Tord couldn’t help but let out a snigger, whispering to himself “Poor Thomas~…” He put Tommee in his duffel bag. He slowly pulled his arms behind his back and tied them together tightly with the rope, doing the same with his legs. Tord picked Tom up and slung him over his shoulder, taking him downstairs and outside. He made sure to lock the front door—as usually he did—and unlocked his car, throwing Tom in the trunk. He jumped in and drove off, locking the car to make sure that if Tom did try to escape, he wouldn’t be able to.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS:  
> •RAPE/NON-CON  
> •OMEGAVERSE DYNAMICS  
> •KIDNAPPING  
> •STRONG LANGUAGE
> 
> ❗️ALSO❗️  
> I IN NO WAY SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE, IN THIS STORY I DEPICT THESE AS THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW, *NOT* THE CREATORS

Tom awoke the next morning, he couldn’t feel the warmth of his bed, couldn’t feel a soft mattress, couldn’t feel Tommee… He opened his eyes and looked around frantically, seeing himself naked and tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. He screamed through the tape, his eyes almost instantly tearing up. He was scared, he had no idea where he was, no idea who had brought him here, no idea how he got here, all he knew was that he was alone…Or at least, that’s what he thought. He heard a chuckle come from one of the front corners in the room, struggling a lot more, trying to shout for them to help him, to free him, to take him home. Tord showed himself, making Tom go completely still and silent. Tord smirked “What~? Don’t recognise me with all this on, Thomas?” He raised a brow, staring at the Omega. Tom stayed silent, trying to push himself away from Tord, only knocking the chair over. Tord rolled his eyes and pulled him up “Don’t be silly now, Thomas, you should know better than to try and hide yourself from your Alpha~!” He sounded as cheerful as ever, which made Tom a lot more confused. He tried to speak again, forgetting about the tape. Tord shook his head and ripped the tape off, making Tom scream in pain “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!” He groaned and glared up at him “WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!” He sniffled, trying not to act weak now that he could talk. “You’re in my army headquarters, Thomas! The Red Army’s official base!” Tord opened his arms out to his sides, gesturing to the building they were in. “Okay…How the _fuck_ did I get here and why are _you_ here?” Tom struggled again, trying to escape the strongly tied restraints. “Isn’t it obvious? I kidnapped you! And, I’m the leader of this army!” Tord snickered, making it sound like it was obvious when it clearly wasn’t to Tom. Tom took a minute to process the information “Wh… Why am I here?”. Tord tutted “Too many questions!” He flicked Tom’s nose gently “Anyway, you’re here because, well, I want to… Let’s just say I want to take advantage of your biology, that’s the easiest way I can put it!” He shrugged. Tom furrowed his brows “For what purpose? You already use me enough as it is…” He tried his best to mumbled the second part of the sentence, Tord obviously hearing him as the only background noise was the light buzzing of the 20 watt lightbulb. He gripped Tom by his chin and forced his head up “Listen here, _Tommy_ , I’m not here to play games or dress-up like a child…I run this place and showing you off would make me look even more powerful than I already am, you’re lucky I haven’t used my voice yet, I want to keep you as fresh as possible for your training…” He slapped him “Now shut up before I stick another piece of tape over your _precious_ lips…” He stood up straight and sighed, calming himself down a bit. Tom had began to silently cry, not replying. Tord quickly turned back around and kicked him in the stomach, knocking over the chair again and making the two skid over and hit the wall “FUCKING DICK! THAT HURT!” He received another kick to the stomach after Tord had approached him “Shut up.” He heard a loud whimper come from the Omega “FUCKING ALPHA PIECE OF SHI-!” Another blow “STOP!” Another blow “PLEASE!” Another “Please!” Another “It hurts!” The shouting quickly became panicked whimpers and pathetic attempts to get the Alpha to stop “You want me to stop hurting you? Stop _fucking_ speaking then, you need to learn the rules to _hard_ way since you can’t learn them any other way…” Tord kicked him again, not caring too much about where. The next few blows after that had Tom silent with words, but not with whimpers and whines. It took around nine more kicks to make the Omega shut up completely, both were sure Tom had a broken rib or something. Tord stood there, ready to deliver one more blow, only seeing Tom curl up, not speaking or whining or pleading him to stop hurting him. Tord was content with the amount of physical damage he’d delivered “Good, glad you’ve learned to not make noise you shouldn’t make…” He pulled the Omega up in the chair and left him “I’ll get a doctor to come see you or something…” He locked the large, metal door behind himself.

Tom stayed in that room for a few days, completely _alone_. He had been checked over and had been told that nothing was broken, _surprisingly_. He had nothing to drink or eat, nobody to talk to, he was completely lost in his mind until he had been startled by someone unlocking the metal door. A soldier in the same uniform as Tord walked into the room, he had large bushy eyebrows and scraggly hair, it looked like it hadn’t been washed his entire life, like he’d been soaked in a bath of grease. The man untied Tom, watching the Omega sniff at him, knowing he was an Alpha from his scent. The man snapped his fingers and pointed to the back of the room. Tom whimpered and scampered to the back of the room on all-fours. The man left after that, not caring about how he was looking or whether he was alright mentally. Tom stayed in solitary confinement for another few days and at the end of the week he saw Tord, so happy to see him for once, running over to him and hugging his leg. Tord did the same thing as the weird eyebrow man had done a few days prior, snapping his fingers and pointing to the back of the room. Tom was extremely confused, but did as instructed, moving to the back of the room silently. Tord moved to the side of the door. Tom looked out, seeing the eyebrow man and another man beside him. The new chicken wing haired man stayed beside Tord as eyebrow man walked into the room and and door was slammed shut. “Sir, don’t you think this is too much for him, y- you know you could just-,” Chicken wing hair got cut off by Tord “Patryk, I’m your superior, you have no say in what I do, now _shut up_ and let me watch Paul break him…”. Tord stared through the small, barred window. Tom watched as Paul approached him, opening his mouth to speak, Paul quickly speaking before him “ _Don’t_ say a word, _filthy slut_ …” He used his Alpha voice on Tom, making him whimper loudly. Tom knew this wasn’t going to go down well. He scrambled to his feet, holding onto the wall for support. “GET BACK DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, _NOW_!” Paul shouted, Tom quickly obeying the commanding voice. Tom whimpered very loudly, whispering “P- please… Don’t hurt me-…” He was cut off by the Alpha “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT _SPEAKING_?! WORTHLESS PIECE OF _SHIT_!”. Tom covered his mouth and teared up “I’m sorry-…!” The Omega had went into panic, he couldn’t tell what was right or wrong anymore. “‘SORRY’?! _SORRY_ ISN’T GOING TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, IS IT?!”. Tom had curled himself up into a ball, crying heavily. Paul rolled his eyes and moved away from the panicked Omega “First part of the job done…”. Tord pretended to be worried about Tom, rushing in and sitting down beside him, crooning loudly in attempt to calm him “Hey, hey, Thomas, it’s okay, sweetheart~…” He was surprised when the petrified Omega jumped right into his arms “T- Tord-! I’m sorry-! I- I didn’t mean to di- di- disappoint you!”. Tord hushed him gently “Its okay, Thomas, you haven’t disappointed me in any way, you’re just learning, okay?” He tilted Tom’s head up and looked into his abyss-like eyes, receiving a small nod. He kissed Tom’s forehead “You want to get out of here?”. Tom nodded in response getting up a few seconds after Tord and following him to the door, Tord quickly getting out, but Tom being pulled back by Paul. It was all a part of Tord’s plan. Paul pinned Tom up against the wall and stroked down his side “Where do you think you’re going, little Omega~?”. Tom panicked again, looking up into Paul’s deep caramel gold coloured eyes. He kept eye contact until he had built up the courage to kick him in his balls and run back into Tord’s arms as Paul fell to the ground, covering his crotch protectively “That wasn’t a part of the plan-!”. Patryk snickered him “Oh, Paul~…! Come on, you big silly~…!”. Tord led Tom away from the scary room and away from the scary Alpha hissing in pain.


	3. Heat fuck...Heat, fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS:  
> •RAPE/NON-CON  
> •OMEGAVERSE DYNAMICS  
> •KIDNAPPING  
> •STRONG LANGUAGE
> 
> ❗️ALSO❗️  
> I IN NO WAY SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE, IN THIS STORY I DEPICT THESE AS THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW, *NOT* THE CREATORS

Tord took Tom to his room, the walls painted a bloody crimson colour, the fuzzy carpet was a nice creamy white. Tom was unsure whether to follow as Tord stepped into the clean room. Tom looked up at Tord who gestured for him to enter “The carpet isn’t going to bite your feet off, Thomas, get in here…!” With that, Tom quickly entered the room, the softness on the soles of his feet feeling weird to him, he wasn’t used to it. “Go get washed up, Thomas, towels are on the radiator in the bathroom.” Tord sat down on his king-sized bed, taking his boots and coat off, putting them away in his wardrobe. Tom ran into the bathroom, looking around. He spotted the bath, seeing a shower head and control panel on the wall. Tom smiled, checking the radiator to make sure there was definitely a towel, smiling a bit more when he saw there was. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. For the first time in a week he was able to get clean, it felt like a miracle. ‘Maybe Tord isn’t so bad?’ He thought ‘No, of course he is, he’s absolutely insane to even kidnap one of his mates for his personal desires…’ He huffed gently, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing a small drop into his hands ‘What about Edd and Matt?’ He began to rub the shampoo through his hair ‘If they cared about their ‘friend’, they would’ve saved me by now…’ Tom hissed and screamed as shampoo ran right into his eyes “MOTHERFUCKER!” He quickly rinsed his hair and let the water splash on his face, letting some go in his eyes to try and get the burning sensation to go away. Tord knocked on the door “Thomas, are you alright in there?”. Tom groaned softly and replied almost immediately “Yeah, just about blinded myself with your hair stuff!” He rubbed his eyes, making sure the most of the soap wash out of his eyes. “Ah, right, I’ve been meaning to buy a different brand, one that doesn’t irritate the eyes, I’ll have it changed in a few days…”. Tom sighed and finished off cleaning himself, turning the shower off. He stepped out onto the memory foam bathmat, grabbing one of the large, soft towels and wrapping it around himself, almost getting lost in the feeling. He reminded himself that he couldn’t stay in there for long or Tord would probably put him back in the lonely room again. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his chest, going back through into Tord’s room and clearing his throat. Tord was laying on his bed, quickly shifting his gaze from the ceiling to look at Tom “Yes?”. Tom looked down at himself “Clothes?” He sighed softly and sat on the bed, facing away from that annoying excuse of an Alpha. Tord stood “Oh, yes!” He walked over and looked through his still open wardrobe “I only have an old pair of boxers and an old hoodie, that’s all I have that’s for you-,” Tom cut him off, sounding agitated “That’ll be _fine_ , thanks…”. Tord took the hoodie and boxers over to _his_ Omega and smiled, standing there. Tom glared at him “I’d rather not have you watch me get changed?”. Tord shook his head “When you’re in my army you live by _my_ rules, now get changed…” He stayed standing there with his arms folded. Tom groaned “ _Fine_ …” He threw the towel at ‘his’ Alpha and quickly threw on the—pretty oversized—red hoodie, afterwards, putting the grey boxers on. Tord watched him every second of the change, his eyes darting all over his Omega’s body “Cute~…”. Tom glared at him “Shut it…”. Tord pulled Tom close “What was that?” He purred directly into his ear. Tom growled and pushed him away “I said shut it, you bastard! Fucksake!” He crossed his arms and sat on Tord’s bed. Tord raised a brow “Oh? So you _want_ to go back into solitary and get _used_ , is that what you’re trying to tell me?”. Tom quickly looked up “W- wait, no, of course I don’t!” He couldn’t make up his mind whether he wanted to kill this dickhead or obey him…The easiest one seemed like obeying ‘his’ Alpha. “Good, so you’re going to listen and obey me?”. Tom mumbled and sighed “Yes…”. “‘Yes’ what?” Tord smirked. Tom groaned “Yes, _Alpha_ …” He shuddered and looked down. Tord tilted Tom’s head up and kissed his forehead “There’s my _good_ Omega~…”. Tom leaned into him slightly and huffed, mumbling “You’re a fucking asshole…”. Tord chuckled “I know, min elskede, I know~…”. Tom pulled away “I’m going to sleep…” He got up to get under the covers but was pulled back by Tord “You’ll only go to bed when I say so, and it’s the middle of the day, Thomas, so you aren’t getting anywhere near those covers…” Tord kissed down his neck “You’re going for your training~…”. Tom whimpered quietly “Tord, please…My heat will be coming back soon…” He looked up at Tord, who was smirking widely “Well, you better hope it doesn’t come today…”.

Tom stood in front of Paul again, this time he was standing in a line with a few other Omegas, they looked as petrified as Tom. Tord was standing at the exit, a normal thing he’d do when watching Omegas train, solely so they couldn’t escape the training. Paul glared down at the six Omegas—usually it’d be five, but Tord insisted that Tom would be trained sooner “So, you should all know why you’re here, if you don’t, I’ll make it clear; Standard Omega training. You’ll all go through three tests, the first being the Alpha voice test, the second being the strength test, and because we keep an eye on when our soldiers go into heat, you’ll all be forced into heat and will go through, you guessed it, a heat test.”. Tom went bright red, Tord had planned this too well. He was going to kill the bastard. Paul glanced at their worried expressions, not caring though “First test: The Alpha voice test. I will use my Alpha voice to command you all to do something, my voice making it hard for you to disobey. The last one to obey my commands will be deemed the strongest in this category. Any questions?”. Tom quickly raised his hand, Paul nodding for him to speak “Do we _have_ to take part in all of these tests?”. Paul nodded “Yes, otherwise you’ll be seen as unfit for the army and will be either shot or used as a toy for the high-ranking Alphas…”. That made the group feel extremely uneasy. “Any more questions?” Paul scanned the group for raised hands, but there weren’t any others “Good, now _KNEEL_!”. Two Omegas down already, all of them whimpering loudly. Tom covered his ears, Paul turning his attention to him “UNCOVER YOU EARS NOW AND _KNEEL_ , YOU _WORTHLESS_ PIECE OF _SHIT_!”. Tom teared up and uncovered his ears, forcing himself to not obey the order. Paul turned his attention to the other three standing “GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND _KNEEL_!” Tom couldn’t keep it up, falling to the ground and obeying, covering his ears again. Paul saw Tom go down, ignoring him, watching two others go down after him. Tord wasn’t impressed that Tom was the third to go down. Patryk was standing in the corner of the room, taking a note of who went down when, flipping to the next sheet. Paul quickly helped all of the Omegas back up, comforting them slightly. “Second test: The Strength test. There will be five Alphas and Betas entering the room, you will each have to fight a Beta and pin it for the minimum of five seconds, if you fail to take down the Beta, you’ll be put in solitary for three days. Then, you will move onto fighting an Alpha, you will have to have to pin it for the minimum of ten seconds, if you fail to take down the Alpha, you’ll be put in solitary for a week. Understand?”. The group of terrified Omegas nodded, watching Tord open the door and let in the ten soldiers, both species in two different lines, separated. Paul gestured for the Betas to take their pick, Tom had managed to be picked by a Beta, the person without one would have to wait for one to either be taken down or take someone else down. Paul pulled the alone Omega aside for them watch while they waited “Three, two, one, fight!”. Tom could feel his heat coming on quickly “Wait-!” The Beta quickly pinned him down, Tom moaning softly and trying to fight back. He had been successfully pinned down for five seconds, he wasn’t happy about going back into solitary confinement for three days. The Beta got up and moved to move on to the sixth person. Tom sat up shakily and panted lightly “Fuck~…This isn’t okay~…” He looked up at Paul, who could see him drooling. Paul made his way over and pulled him up “Don’t worry, the rest of them will be getting their heats forced on them, you’ll just have to deal with it when we fight, I’ll try and go easy on you…”. Tom hugged Paul tightly, whining loudly and he tried to grind on him, resulting in Paul using his voice again “Get _off_ …”. Tom whimpered loudly “I- I’m sorry~…!” He looked over at Tord, who again didn’t seem too impressed. The rest of the Omegas had managed to take down their Betas. Paul held Tom up “Let go of the Betas, it’s time for the Alphas!”. The Omegas—except for Tom, obviously—let go of their Betas and let an Alpha come to them. Paul let go of Tom and let him stand on his own “Three, two, one, fight!”. Tom couldn’t tell where Paul was standing, his vision was fuzzy and everything doubled. He threw a punch at one of the visions of Paul, obviously trying to punch the wrong one as he fell flat on his face. Paul pinned had him pinned for a lot longer than ten seconds, watching the others. This time, Tom wasn’t the only one to fall, two others had been pinned by their Alpha partners. Paul got up and once again, helped Tom up “Thank you, soldiers, you may now get back to your duties, except you Alphas.” The Betas left, the Omegas watching Patryk finish writing down the scores. Patryk, once again, flipped the sheet over to the next marking sheet. “This is your last test,” Paul began, gesturing for Patryk to go over “You’ll each be taking a heat pill, to force you into heat…During your heat, you feel weak, like you _need_ an Alpha…” Patryk came running over with a pill box, standing beside his co-worker “This test is to see who can last the longest without begging to be _knotted_ …” His eyes laid on Tom as Patryk handed out the pills, not giving one to Tom since he knew the Omega was already in heat. The other five took their pills, it took a few minutes for the pill to kick in, all of them on the floor within seconds. Paul watched the group whine, four of them already begging for an Alpha. He pointed to the four “You’re all out.” He glanced at Patryk, who was writing down the scores again, watching as Tom and the other Omega try to keep themselves quiet. The other Omega was the first to break, groaning loudly as they moaned for an Alpha to pin them down and fuck them until they were too overstimulated to feel anything. Tom smiled “F- fucking easy~… Too used to w- waiting~…” He chuckled and rubbed his clit through Tord’s boxers in front of everyone. _All_ of the Alphas. Tord rolled his eyes and made his way over as Tom teased a finger inside of himself with the other Alphas—including Paul—huddled around him, staring at him. Tom could tell he was taking it too far for Tord to handle. Tord pushed through the huddled up Alphas and picked _his_ Omega up “You’re going to fucking get it, Thomas…” He picked him up and took him back up to his room, Tom laughing uncontrollably as he did so.

Tord threw _HIS_ Omega down on his bed, watching as he just laid there, slowly pulling his boxers down “Stinks of fucking Commie, can’t bear wearing them any longer~…” He kicked the boxers onto the floor, well, right onto Tord’s boots. They were _drenched_ in Tom’s slick. Tord looked down at the boxers then looked up at Tom. He was a hot mess, slick _pouring_ out of his cunt “Come on, you fucking bastard~…Show me how sexy and kinky you really are~…” He was quite obviously out of it, his fingers gently caressing his thigh. Tord pulled his hand away from his thigh, pulling both above his head “You cheeky little Jehovah~…You’re lucky I’m letting you off with your training punishments~…” He purred as he licked down _HIS_ Omega’s neck, nibbling over the mark he’d given him earlier. Tom moaned softly and shakily “Fuck, Tord, you don’t know how easy that last part of your ‘training’ was~…” He squirmed under his grasp, grinding up against Tord. Tord growled softly and tutted “Patience, Thomas, nothing has changed about how I like to fuck you~…” He carefully and gently slid his hand under his hoodie, stroking his chest gently, pinching one of his nipples gently. Tom let out a loud moan, his face going bright red. Tord chuckled “Sensitive~?” He raised a brow “How about I squeeze just a little harder~…?” He squeezed his nipple a bit more, twisting it a bit. Tom let out another loud moan “AH~! T-ord~!”. Tord bit his lip and watched Tom squirm, letting go of his nipple and watching his eyes open as if he were asking for him to continue “Cheeky~…Expecting me to give you so much pleasure~…” He slowly traced his finger down his chest, right down to his v-line “Maybe I should punish you for that, hm~?”. Tom whined loudly “Fuckin’ shithead, just fuck me, _please_ ~…!” His words slurred like he was drunk, the only thing he was drunk on was sexual pleasure and the scent of… his Alpha. Tord hushed him “You know, you _really_ pushed your limits back there… I think I should punish you for that~…” He gripped the base of his small—but not too thin—cock and very slowly stroked him, stopping on the third stroke, gently thumbing at the slit “Think of it as…A different sort of punishment for your failures at training…”. Tom moaned shakily, feeling precum drip from the tip of his half hard dick, running down Tord’s hand. He shifted slightly, his leaking pussy swollen, needing an Alpha- _his_ Alpha to fill it up with his knot. Tord looked down at his juicy cunt and gently pushed a finger at his entrance, still thumbing over his slit “You’re a _needy_ little shit, aren’t you~?”. Tom nodded “ _Fuck_ yeah I am, now stuff me~! _Please_ , I’ll do _anything_ for you to fill me up~!”. Tord teased a finger inside of him, hearing him moan loudly “Fine~…Only for you~…! But first~…” He pushed a second finger into him “Let’s just stretch you out a bit, hm~?”. Tom shuddered a bit “Tooord~…!” He tightened around his fingers. Tord began to scissor his fingers, stretching him gently. He used his free hand to undo his trouser button and the zip, shuffling them down his legs. His dick was as hard as a rock. Tom was getting too impatient “T- Tord~! For f- fucksake, fuck me already~!” He panted heavily, wrapping his legs around Tord’s waist. Tord pulled his fingers out, they were covered in Tom’s slick, forcing Tom’s mouth open and sticking his wet fingers right inside, almost down his throat. He remembered that it didn’t matter whether he shoved his fingers right down his throat or not, because Tom didn’t have a gag reflex. That was good since Tord’s dick was absolutely massive. Tom sucked on his fingers as Tord pushed his head into Tom, hearing him moan and feeling the vibrations in his fingers. Tord pushed a bit more in, about a quarter more in, Tom feeling so tight “You’re doing _so_ well, my _sweet_ little Omega~… Taking in your Alpha’s cock like a good little _slut_ ~…”. Tom shuddered at the name, squealing and arching his back as Tord slammed the rest of his dick in. Tom wrapped his arms around his neck and scratched at his back “TORD~! ALPHA~!” He felt Tord attack the other side of his neck, marking him there. He wanted to mark _every inch_ of Tom’s body. Tom purred and kept scratching at his back. He’d completely forgotten that Tord was fucking him, he quickly felt the overstimulation get to him, making him whine loudly and cum around Tord’s dick. Tord tutted “You came~? And you didn’t ask for my permission~? You’re such a _bad boy_ , Thomas~… How many times am I going to have to punish you in one day~…” He began to pound into Tom roughly, feeling the Omega under him let go, his body turning to jelly and letting his Alpha take over everything. Tord gripped Tom’s waist roughly and continued to pound into him, seeing and feeling his knot swell up. He forced his knot into Tom, hearing him mewl out in surprise. Tom pulled Tord close “I-~… Tord~... Alpha~…” He chuckled lightly and drooled. Tord smiled and kissed his forehead “You’ve been such a good boy for me~…”. Tom smiled and slowly drifted into his usual deep sleep.


	4. Bad Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS:  
> •RAPE/NON-CON  
> •OMEGAVERSE DYNAMICS  
> •KIDNAPPING  
> •STRONG LANGUAGE
> 
> ❗️ALSO❗️  
> I IN NO WAY SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE, IN THIS STORY I DEPICT THESE AS THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW, *NOT* THE CREATORS

It had been quite a few months since they’d fucked like that, five months to be exact. With all the work Tord had to get done, it’d be a quick heat fuck, re-mark and leave Tom to sleep it off. Tord had given Tom the opportunity to join his army part-time, Tom quickly obliging. He’d forgotten all about his Beta friends who were worried about the two. But Tom didn’t think about them one bit, he was too caught up with his and Tord’s constant heat fucks and the army. He’d learned that, like most places, Omegas were at the bottom of everything; they were last to get food, the last people to get respect, they’d be used by the Alphas _constantly_. Sadly, Tom had to ignore it all, although luckily for him, he was Tord’s personal assistant, he’d get anything he wanted at any time, whether or not he was an Alpha, because he always sucked up to Tord. He’d gradually been given access to all of the base, aside form the artillery and all the rest of the weaponry, which he wasn’t too bothered about, as long as he could eat, drink, fuck, and sleep. Tom had been taking suppressants for two months, solely to calm down how many heats he had a month, which was usually once a week. But he hated them and had stopped taking them the previous week, the week after was a total _nightmare_. He went into a heat that felt so _deathly_ , he actually thought he was going to die. Unfortunately for him, Tord had went out on a business trip with a few of his top Alphas, Paul and Patryk _not_ being two of them. Tord had left Tom, Paul and Patryk in charge of his base, which wasn’t a very smart idea. An Alpha, a Beta and an Omega working together? It was the _worst_ idea Tord had had in a while. They constantly fought over everything, and when Tom went into that _extremely_ excruciating heat, Paul was the one to have to deal with the temptations of fucking and knotting the extremely needy Omega. Tom stayed in Tord’s room for more comfort, always calling on Paul and Patryk to bring him things. One time it was a glass of water, the second time it was a bowl of fruit, the third time it was a bottle of vodka, and the fourth time it was a _dildo_. Paul was getting fed up with all of the grumpy Omega’s demands, telling his Beta partner and mate to watch over the base while he tended to Tom. Paul knocked on Tord and Tom’s room door, hearing the Omega inside let out a distressed whine. Tom could smell Paul from a mile away “A- Alpha~…!” He moaned out, already having three fingers buried inside of himself. Paul groaned and entered the room, staring at the naked Omega who was sprawled out on Tord’s bed, or well, on a makeshift nest of Tord’s clothes on Tord’s bed. He covered his nose as the scent of blackberries flooded him “You know, you’re _really_ fucking stupid, Omega, you shouldn’t have taken suppressants in the first place, you wouldn’t have gotten yourself in this mess!” Paul growled, Tom whimpering softly and curling up in his nest. Paul slammed the door shut, locking it before making his way over to Tord’s bed “Get your fingers out of yourself…”. Tom shook his head, feeling himself get close to an orgasm, whining continuously. Paul growled lowly, pulling his fingers out and pinning them above his head “You’ve just broken one of the laws of society: _Always_ obey an Alpha’s orders…” He used his voice on Tom, seeing him curl up into a ball and whimper loudly. Paul rolled his eyes and let him go “Stay right where you are, you _pitiful_ Omega…” He used his voice again, quickly pulling down his pants and boxers, forcing his thick but average sized dick into Tom’s hole. Tom whimpered very loudly, letting out a distressed and scared scent out, trying to silently cry out for someone to save him. Little did he know that it was just going to be him and Paul for quite a while. Tom instinctively wrapped his legs around Paul’s waist, moaning loudly and his back arching when he felt Paul slam into his g-spot “ALPHA~!” Sure, he was screaming out in pleasure, but it hardly felt amazing. Paul slapped him harshly, clawing at the scent glands on his wrists. Tom screamed in pain and teared up “L- LET GO-! N- AH~!” Paul has sunk his teeth into one of the scent glands on his neck. Tom stayed completely still and tried to keep silent aside from a few slight whimpers, feeling the pressure on his wrists loosen slightly. Paul pulled away from his neck as he saw it bleed, smirking “I don’t think Tord will be too happy about another Alpha marking you, Tom~…” He continued to slam into his g-spot eventually making him cum. Paul’s knot had filled up within that small time, forcing it into him. Tom screamed in pain again, feeling Paul lean down and lick at his tears “How about we don’t say anything to Tord, hm~?” He gently caressed Tom’s face, receiving a hard-ish slap from the Omega land on his cheek “I- I’LL TELL HIM EVERYTHING! I’LL TELL H- HIM THAT YOU-!” Tom screamed again, the Alpha gripping at the scent glands on his wrists again, his time with _all_ of his strength. “How about I lock you up in solitary and get a few of the other Alphas to fuck you every hour of every day until Red comes back from that trip?” He hummed “And maybe… Tell him that you did it willingly, that it was your decision..”. Tom tried to knee Paul in the balls, pathetically failing “G- GO TO HELL-!” Paul pulled him up and groaned “Suit yourself, _slut_ …” He went out of Tord’s room after unlocking the door, the room still reeking of sweat and Tom’s scent. As he took Tom down the lonely route to solitary confinement, he felt his knot loosen off completely, pulling out as he walked. Paul went into a room hat was specifically created for Omegas in heat, tying Tom down the the table that was in the centre of the room. Paul stood back to admire his work, smirking and chuckling darkly “Oh, such a _poor_ Omega~…” He snickered, watching Tom try to close his legs. He was _still_ dripping slick, that one knot not doing much to stop his heat. Paul hummed “I’ll get a few Alphas to come pay you a visit~…” He chuckled and left Tom to lay there in pain.


	5. Angered Leader

For the next few days, Tom was used as the Alphas’ sex toy, being used 24/7. He was relieved when he had heard a Tord had come back from his trip, happy to know he’d have his Alpha with him. Tord was furious when he’d heard Tom was in solitary, not because he wasn’t told sooner, but because of the reason he was in there. He’d been told by Paul that Tom had forced Patryk into fucking him out of his heat, obviously it hadn’t worked, so he’d forced Paul into fucking him too, and that worked. Supposedly that’s what happened, but Tord wanted to make sure he heard both sides of the story. Tom was lucky that Paul had forgotten to move him to another room, Tord would notice and ask why he was in that specific room—and why he was covered in bites, scratches, marks and why he smelled like a bunch of different Alphas. Tord walked down the the hallway with Paul and Patryk, the only sound heard being their heavy footsteps. Paul unlocked and opened the door to the cell, Tord raising a brow “Why is he in here?”. Paul cleared his throat “Because we had to properly strap him down, Sir.”. Tom perked up at the sound of his Alpha, trying to get out of the restraints “T- Tord~!” He chirped, purring and smiling. Tord didn’t seem too pleased with Paul or Tom, leaving Patryk out of it for now, walking in and untying his Omega, letting him jump into his arms. He gestured for Paul to close the door, which he did in seconds. Tom wouldn’t let go of his Alpha, whining continuously, but purring at the same time. Tord kissed his cheek, pulling back slightly so he could see his lover’s face “Tell me whats happened…”. Tom stared at Tord for a moment then looked through the bars of the door, seeing Paul’s glare and feeling it burn through his body. He looked back at Tord and sighed “Wh- whatever he’s s- said is true…”. Tord wasn’t going to take that for an answer “Tom, tell me what happened, I want to hear your side of the story.” His voice was stern, trying his best to stay calm and not sound angry or use his voice. Tom wasn’t quick to break, not after what’s happened to him. He stayed completely silent, looking down. Tord gave it a moment before growling and using his voice “ _Tom_ , fucking _speak_ to me…”. Tom didn’t react to his Alpha voice, he’d grown used to all of the Alphas who’d fucked him using their voices to belittle him “Paul’s story was correct, Tord…” And he’d gotten used to the amount of times Paul had told him to repeat what he said, all the incorrect times earning him a whip to his back. “Thomas, for fucksake! Explain to me-,” He huffed and shoved him away, going to the door “You know what, if you’re not going to talk to me about it properly, I’ll just get Paul to fuck you senseless, surely you wouldn’t mind being a little fucking slut…”. Tom whimpered loudly and jumped down from the table, his legs shaking “T- Tord-! No! I’ll talk!” He had quickly started crying, dropping to his knees “J- JUST DON’T PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH _HIM_!”. Tord quickly turned around and looked at Tom “What did he do to you?”. Tom opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the door opening “Sir, how long-?” The tall Alpha was quickly cut off by Tord’s enraged Alpha voice “DID I TELL YOU TO ENTER?! _NO_! GET THE _FUCK_ OUT!”. Paul quickly obeyed, slamming the door shut. Tord turned back to Tom, seeing him pressed against the back wall, curled up in a ball. It broke Tord how scared he looked. He knew Paul’s story wasn’t true. He pulled his Omega close and rubbed his back, licking his cheek in attempt to comfort him “It’s okay, you’re absolutely okay, I promise~…” Tord crooned loudly into his Omega’s ear. Tom wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon and the Alpha knew it. He shot a quick glare at Paul, snarling slightly. He turned back to Tom “Come on, let’s go back to our room, you don’t have to say anything about what happened… I’ll check the security footage later…” He scooped the frightened Omega up into his arms and kicked the door open, shooting another glare at Paul before making his way back to his and Tom’s room.

Tom kept babbling on about how sorry he was, how he didn’t like what had happened, and a few other things Tord hadn’t been able to work out. He set Tom down on the bed, the nervous man clinging onto Tord as he went to take off his coat and his boots. He stared down at Tom, slowly moving to sit down beside him “I’m here, Tommy, you’re alright~…” He took his boots off, standing up to take his coat off. He gently threw it in the pile of clothes that was Tom’s nest, remembering something “Oh, Tom~!” He kneeled down and grabbed the duffel back he’d brought from when he and Tom had left Edd and Matt “I’ve got a little surprise for you~!”. He sat back up on the bed and unzipped it, letting Tom look inside. Tom’s face lit up as he saw Tommee bear lying at the bottom of the bag. He quickly grabbed the semi-scruffy bear and hugged it close “Thank you~! Thank you so much, Tord~!” The Omega was in tears, he was so happy to have the two things that made him happy beside him; Tord and his little brown teddy bear. Tord watched as Tom rubbed the bear against the nest of Tord’s clothes, chuckling lightly as he leaned down in the nest beside him. Usually, Tom wouldn’t let him do such a thing, but he was so thankful that he thought he should let him “Thank you, Tord, thank you so much~…” The poor Omega kept going on about how much he thanked him until Tord shut him up by placing a finger over his lips “I know, you thank me, it was really no problem, if I hadn’t brought him I knew that I would seem like a cold hearted bastard, and you always seem so content with the bear, I couldn’t leave it…”. Tom cuddled up with Tord, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s chest. Tord caressed Tom’s cheek, whispering ‘I love you’ into his ear. Tom giggled softly and mumbled an ‘I love you too’ back, quickly falling asleep afterwards.


	6. Death

Tord woke up the morning after the hectic night. He opened his eyes and looked at the still sleeping Omega, gently brushing his messy hair away from his face, whispering a quiet ‘Cute’ to himself. He got himself washed, dried and dressed, getting himself ready for the day ahead of him. He left Tom in the room alone, locking the door to ensure he’d be safe. He didn’t have to even get halfway down the corridor before she heard a particular Alpha shout on him “Got the wise decision to lock ‘your’ Omega up so he’ll be ‘safe’ from the rest of us?” Tord quickly smelled the strong scent of nicotine. _Paul_ , the one person he currently despised “Shut it, soldier, you want to pick on him again? Just see where you’ll end up…” He huffed, trying to ignore the quickly approaching man “Yeah?” Tord was pushed against the wall, kept firmly in place by the chubby hands of the other “What if we just forced some of those Alpha to Omega pills down your neck? It worked the first time with the O to A pills, you’re a bit weak for an Alpha though…” Paul chuckled. Tord whimpered softly, feeling Paul’s knee rub against his crotch “Let go, soldier…”. Paul ignored the small Alpha “We’d have _two stupid_ little Omegas to handle then, you wouldn’t be able to do _shit_ to protect him!”. Tord growled lowly “ _Soldier_ … Release me _immediately_ …” He felt a cold hand slip under his pants and boxers, pressing a finger against his wet cunt, the voice of gruff Alpha getting to him “You’ve still got that cute little pussy of yours~… And it _still_ gets wet around me~?”. He forced a moan out of the leader who was trying to push him away “ _Paul_ ~… Get off, _please_ ~…” Tord huffed and turned bright red when a finger was pushed into his hole, letting out a distressed wail of both pleasure and pain “ _PAUL_ ~!” He had teared up, trying to hold them back. Luckily for Tord, Patryk had come rushing out of his room to check on him, seeing Paul taking advantage of the poor…Alpha, he was an Alpha “PAUL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” He ran down the hall, pushing in between the larger Alpha and the smaller Alpha, Paul’s fingers being roughly pulled out made Tord whine in pain. Patryk kicked Paul back as hard as he could, not paying any attention to him “Are you alright, T- Sir?” His hand gently stroked Tord’s cheek. Tord broke down into tears, hugging the Beta—who, in fact, was a little taller than him—and shoving his face into his chest. Patryk had teared up at the sight, turning to Paul, who had just managed to stand back up—as he’d fallen over from the kick “I hope you’re proud of yourself! You can forget our marriage, you _sick bastard_ …” He picked the small man up, letting him keep his face buried in his clothes “You should be killed for taking advantage of your leader…” The strong Beta carried Tord back to his room, the door still open from when he rushed out “Come on, Tord, it’s alright…” Patryk slammed his door shut and locked it from the inside. The…Alpha broke down again, gripping onto Patryk's red turtleneck like his life depended on it “I- I WANT HIM PUT IN SOLITARY! HE IS TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! NOT UNTIL HE IS TORTURED UNTIL HE BEGS FOR FREEDOM!” Tord was both angry and sad “I- I WANT THAT UNGRATEFUL DICKHEAD TO BE PUT IN HIS PLACE!” Tord didn’t have the energy to even attempt using his Alpha voice. Patryk hushed him gently and petted his hair “I know, it’s alright, he will be tortured and die slowly, I promise, you just have to calm down, Sir-…” Tord let out a loud screech “CALM DOWN?! I WON’T CALM DOWN UNTIL HE IS-!” Patryk covered the overwhelmed Alpha’s mouth, hearing his shouting and muffled cries calm slightly. Tord looked up at the patient Beta, whispering a soft ‘Thank you’ into his ear before sitting up and wiping his face clean of the tears that ran down his face. Patryk kissed his forehead like a mother would to her son, except Patryk wasn’t a mother, or even a woman. He was just extremely overprotective when it came to Tord “See? You’re fine, you just had to calm down…” He opened the mini fridge that sat underneath his bedside unit, grabbing a bottle of water and pressing it against Tord’s forehead, then his cheeks. Tord took the bottle off him once he had finished cooling him down, gulping the cool water down, pulling the bottle away from his lips as he hit the halfway mark, wiping his face with a cold hand. Patryk put the lid back on the bottle and set it on the unit “Feel better?”. Tord gave a small nod “Mhmm, thank you so much, Patryk…” He smiled softly and leaned back, the Beta catching him and holding him close “Its no problem, Tord, just what I do best, y’know?”. Tord nodded “…I’m sorry for lashing out…” He hugged himself tightly and looked down, ashamed of himself. The Beta chuckled lightly and rubbed his back “It’s alright, Tord, I know you didn’t mean to burst out like that…”. The two jumped at two loud, heavy thuds on the door. Patryk quickly got up and unlocked the door, opening it. Before he could react, he was pulled close to the man, his mouth covered and his arms held down. Tord watched the man enter and lock the door, seeing Patryk squirming in his grasp “You’re so fucking stupid, _Beta_...”. _Paul_ … Tord whimpered loudly and backed himself into one of the furthest away corners in the room. Paul looked at Tord “I’ll be coming for you in a second, _defenceless_ Omega…” He purred and tied Patryk up to the chair he’d pulled out from under his desk, using a rope he’d gotten from his room when they were talking. He’d also gotten a roll of duct tape while through there, slapping a piece over Patryk’s mouth “You’re going to regret running from me~…” He turned to Tord and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up “LET ME _GO_!”. Paul just chuckled, tying him up—dealing with a bit of a fight—as well “What makes you think I’m going to obey _you_ ~? Just because you’re my _leader_ you think you have complete control over me~?” He grinned, baring his claiming fangs. Tord was petrified, screaming “NO-! GET AWAY! I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GOING T-!” He was shut up by Paul shoving two fingers into his mouth “Give it a rest and _suck_ ~…” He used his Alpha voice, which still had an affect on Tord. Tord was inclined to obey the Alpha, looking away as he sucked on his fat fingers. Paul growled “Look at _me_ …!” He used his voice again, Tord instantly looking up at him with tears in his eyes. “How about we cut those clothes of you, hm~?” Paul lifted up a pair of scissors, beginning to gently cut at Tord’s jeans.

Tom had woken up to the sound of Tord screaming, instantly sitting up and looking at the bed they shared. He was gone. Tord let out another scream, Tom whimpered loudly and got himself dressed in one of Tord’s smaller sized army uniforms, he had no idea why he specifically had small uniforms, but Tom chose to ignore it. He heard another scream, looking up the hallway, trying to figure out where he was. Tom stopped at Patryk’s door, hearing another scream coming from the room. He tried the handle…Locked. Tom growled and knocked on the door. When he didn’t get an answer, he banged on the door, even slamming himself against it “TORD!”. That got Paul’s attention “Tom~…?” He was balls deep in Tord, who was crying and clinging to his chest. Tom stepped back at the sound of the Alpha’s voice “P- Paul? Is Tord with you?”. Tord whimpered loudly, going to shout but being quickly silenced by Paul’s hand “Yes, he _is_ in here, you wanna say hi~?” Tord kept shaking his head, not wanting Tom to see him being used like one of _them_. “I want your bastard ass to open the door, that’s all I want!” Tom growled. Tord kept trying to escape his grasp, feeling Paul shove his knot into him, making him squeal. Tord his head continuously and held onto him as Paul unlocked and opened the door. Tom looked up at the two, his void-like eyes widening as he saw Tord in Paul’s arms, stepping back when he looked down a bit and saw Paul had knotted him “Tord…? You’re a-?” He was cut off by the small hybrid growling and shouting “YES! I’M BOTH! JUST FUCKING Help me…!”. Paul chuckled darkly “That petty little Omega isn’t going to be any use to _you_ , ‘Sir’~…”. Tom growled, his attention quickly shifting to behind Paul as he heard a shotgun cock. Paul turned around, seeing Patryk had gotten out of the ropes and had ripped the duct tape off his mouth “You never were the best at tying people up…”.

_**BANG** _

Tord and Tom both yelped and whimpered, closing their eyes. When they looked up, Paul had a bullet hole in between his eyes, the bullet stuck at the back of his head, sticking out. Paul fell to the floor on his side, allowing Tord to escape the ropes and try to pull away from his knot. Tord managed to pull away, hurting himself in the process but not really caring, he was glad he was free of that _shithead_. He looked up at Tom and burst into tears, covering his face. Tom kneeled down beside him and hugged him tightly “It’s okay, Tord, I understand why you wouldn’t have wanted to say anything…”.


	7. Patryk the ‘Saviour’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {sorry for not updating for almost a month!! I’ve been kinda busy ig and I kinda forgot about this aha-  
> Have some love/hate stuff as a filler until I write something that’ll kinda progress this a bit.  
> (I could’ve made this the last chapter in the whole story but I have more I want to add to it)  
> (Also, I had around three quarters of this sitting in the word document for those 20 odd days, lying there unfinished until tonight lmao, enjoy ig-)}

After that little…Event, Tord had become even angrier and dominant towards Tom, whenever he asked him if he was alright, if he needed anything, if he tried to snuggle into the Alpha, or even said or did anything out of place, he’d be pushed away and shouted at, usually resulting in the Omega cuddling back up in his nest and trying to ignore him. Neither were happy after _that_ experience. Tord was always trying to make himself act more like an Alpha, sound more like an Alpha. Whenever he asked Tom if he seemed ‘Alpha enough’, Tom would reply with the same thing “I think you’re perfect the way you are.” Which Tord wasn’t satisfied with, so he’d be shoved away, told he was useless. Tom would cry his heart out as soon as Tord was out of sight, he’d believe every word that came out of that Alpha’s mouth, it was becoming an extremely toxic relationship. Tom quickly grew to become a cold-hearted Omega, no feelings, just some blank slate, a punching bag for Tord to let his anger out on, whether it was mentally, physically or sexually. Tom wasn’t bothered anymore, he couldn’t be bothered anymore, if Paul was still alive, he’d let him do whatever he wanted, sure it’d upset Tord and it’d give him another reason to fuck him up even more, but he wouldn’t care. It had been eight months since Paul’s death, not that anybody cared, but it’d been a bad milestone in Tom and Tord’s relationship, that day was the day that turned everything around, they’d fallen apart in their own ways. But that was in the past, now Tord was taking over countries, not playing ‘make up sex’ with Tom, besides, they hadn’t really fallen out, why would they need to make up? Either way, Tord was taking control of the world and Tom was always at his side, just so he’d always have a punching bag beside him, or at least have someone to get him a coffee whenever he needed to feel more awake. Tom had started taking suppressants after Paul died, he was scared that what happened to Tord, might happen to him, just with another Alpha. He’d also made sure he was doped up on scent blockers, just in case his heat decided to sneak right past the suppressants. It just had to in the middle of one of Tord’s worldwide broadcasts that everything went wrong. Tord was going on about how pleased he was that a few of the previous world leaders knew their place and stepped down without a fight, keyword is ‘few’. He explained that he wasn’t too pleased that the others had to be shot, but it was life, he could live with it. Tom was stood at his side, head held high. He had tuned out the sound of Tord’s voice as soon as the broadcast had started, giving his mind a lot more space to think. It was about halfway through when Tom felt a bubbling pain in his lower pelvis, making him hiss gently. His body began to heat up, whimpering quietly as he sensed his scent glands let out his sweet scent. It quickly caught Tord’s attention, making him look at the Omega. He was shaking, his face was red and he was beginning to leak slick. Tord cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the camera “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this one short as my assistant isn’t _doing so well_ …” He gritted his teeth as he spoke, glancing down at Tom “We’ll be back with another update _tomorrow_ …” And with that, the broadcast shut off. Tom fell to the floor with a quiet moan, panting heavily as he began to tear up, his emotions finally coming back to him after all that time of being some emotionless slate. Tord pulled the Omega up by his shirt collar, hearing a faint whimper slip from his mouth, making the Alpha growl. Tom burst into tears, looking up at Tord “I- I’m sorry-! I- I don’t know how th-is happened! I-!” Tord slapped him “Shut it, luckily for you, I’m going to have to deal with you…” He huffed and dragged Tom back to their room. Tom’s nest had been moved to the floor since Tord was trying so hard to show more dominance. “Strip and get on the fucking bed…” Tom quickly did as instructed, stripping down and throwing his clothes on his nest, settling on the bed, his slick was uncontrollably pouring out of him. Tord had taken his coat, trousers and boxers off. He pinned Tom down “Let’s get this over and done with…” He pushed into Tom, pulling a stressed moan from the Omega. He whimpered loudly “Tord-! Not so much at once~-!” He moaned much louder as the Alpha slammed into him repeatedly, ignoring his Omega’s pleads. Tom’s moans turned into screams, as Tord pushed all of himself in, Tom used all of his strength to push him away and scream the loudest he could “TORD-! FUCKING HELL! GET OFF ME!”. Tord stumbled back, being forced out of Tom “What the _fUCK_ , TOM?!” He accidentally used his Alpha voice. Tom used that last bit of strength to force himself up and grab a pair of shorts and a tank top from his nest of clothes, throwing them on, along with one of Tord’s old hoodies. He walked straight past Tord “You’re a s- sorry excuse for an Alpha… I’m g- going to Patryk, at l- least he’ll take care of me…” He slammed the door shut as he left, leaving Tord in the room, as angry as hell.  
Tom ran to Patryk’s door as quickly as his heat would let him, trying to ignore the harsh pain in his stomach. Patryk opened the door and looked down at the Omega, seeing him hunching over and holding his stomach tightly. He picked Tom up and took him in, locking the door after he closed it. He laid Tom down on his bed, watching him curl up “Do you need anything?” The worried Beta asked. He knew Omegas could end up really bad if their heats had been suppressed for long periods of time, but he’d never seen one. “Uh… Some water…? And a decent Alpha…” Tom chuckled lightly, another sharp pain hitting him, making him whimper “And some suppressants would be good…”. Patryk nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from his mini-fridge, holding it against his forehead “Keep that there, I’ll be back in a minute with suppressants…” He dashed out of the room, running down the hallway, accidentally bumping into Tord, who was just coming out of his room. The Alpha glared down at Patryk, seeing him look up in terror “S- Sir! I didn’t see you! I’m so sorry, I’m just t- trying to help-,” He was cut off by the stern voice of the Alpha “Help _my_ Omega?”. Patryk laughed nervously “Y- yeah, exactly…” He cleared his throat and looked down. Tord pushed past him after giving Pat a slight glare, Patryk quickly acting, tugging his arm back “S- Sir! I don’t think going to see him will be very good at the moment! He needs suppressants, some time to calm down and-!” The Beta was cut off by the Alpha leader “And _his_ Alpha…” Patryk was shoved away again, much harder that time. He had fallen onto the floor, luckily having quick reflexes saved him from a bash to the head. His arms gave way a few seconds after the impact, allowing him to force himself up. Pat looked down the hallway, seeing Tord enter the room. He panicked, running as fast as he could, thinking of what Tord was going to do to him. He almost ran past his room because of his thoughts. He skidded to a halt, entering the room swiftly “TORD-!” He calmed slightly as he saw the two hugging, Tom’s head buried into Tord’s shoulder, hearing the Alpha’s calm voice apologising to Tom for all the things he’d done because of Paul. Tom was in tears, almost screaming out ‘Thank you’s. Patryk give a shaky sigh of relief, setting himself down at the end of the bed, watching the two, smiling.  
Before retreating back to their room, Tord gave Tom a few suppressants, Tom eagerly taking them, gulping them down with the still almost freezing water. The two went back to their room after Patryk made sure they would be fine. Tord had moved Tom’s nest back up onto his bed, he’d made everything tidy, had a few other heat suppressing items set out on the bedside cabinet and had the whole room smelling of the Alpha. Tom couldn’t have been more delighted. He allowed Tord to sleep in his nest with him after getting him to dope him up with more scent blockers, just so he’d feel more comfortable and safe. Tom thanked Tord as they cuddled up, Tom cuddling right into Tord—as if he couldn’t already smell enough of him—and purring in contempt. Tord gave a soft smile and kissed the Omega’s forehead, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ to his Omega. A quiet ‘I love you too’ was whispered back.


End file.
